<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>К новой жизни by Eleonora_Alva, WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421365">К новой жизни</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva'>Eleonora_Alva</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020'>WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, в которой из-за особенностей жизненного цикла чиссы не могут иметь детей и вынуждены прибегать к усыновлению.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>К новой жизни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Этот день пришел снова.</p><p>Прошлой ночью Тея Ланж плохо спала, все время прислушивалась к мерному дыханию сыновей на соседней кровати. Рас и Рау, свет ее глаз, весна ее жизни. Мальчики спали, обнявшись, и не ведали о том, что их ждет завтра. Она скажет им после завтрака. Утром, когда муж собирался на охоту, Тея притворилась спящей. Все ее мысли были о детях, думать о ком-то другом она не могла. Как всегда, муж не стал ее будить. Стараясь не шуметь, он собрал снаряжение, оделся и ушел. Лежащая в кровати Тея слышала удаляющийся звук его шагов на лестнице, скрип снега, лай собак. Потом все стихло. «Везучий, — подумала она, — может занять себя охотой». От его успеха зависело существование их семьи, она это понимала, но в тот момент хотела бы иметь возможность занять себя чем-то еще, помимо домашней работы. Как можно отвлечься от страха за детей, когда все в доме напоминает о них?</p><p>Если бы она только могла остаться дома, прижать сыновей к груди и тем самым спрятать их от мира. Посадить их на колени, рассказать сказку, вдыхать их чудесный запах, касаться их шелковых волос. Немного потешив себя этой фантазией, Тея выбралась из постели, нащупала  ногой домашние сапожки и встала, не включая свет, направилась в кухню. Но по пути склонилась над сыновьями, осторожно потрогала их носы — не замерзли ли. На всякий случай она укрыла их своим одеялом.</p><p>После завтрака она так и не решилась им сказать. Мальчишки были заняты обычной веселой возней, она не могла испортить им настроение. Пока она убирала со стола, братья о чем-то шептались, а потом полезли на чердак. Пусть проиграют. Тея хотела дать им возможность насладиться детством настолько, насколько возможно. Соскребая остатки каши в утилизатор, она подумала о том, что ждет ее детей, если сегодня их не выберут. Рас давно заявил, что станет писателем. Это слово он нашел в одной из старых книг, которые еще хранились в школьной библиотеке, и с тех пор мечтал только о том, чтобы рассказывать истории. Вот только в деревне мало тех, кто станет их слушать, и еще меньше тех, кто сможет их прочитать. Тем не менее Рас старался, изводил всю имеющуюся в доме бумагу на свои рассказы. Тея не раз поражалась, как тонко он подмечал детали их непростой жизни и с каким мастерством подавал их, превращая обыденные дела в нечто удивительное. Рау наверняка станет художником. «Стал бы, — мысленно поправила себя Тея, — если бы здесь ценились его таланты». Ему нравилось рисовать узоры на каше, складывать фигурки из овощей, а на каждом бутерброде с маслом он рисовал картинки для родителей и брата. Отец неодобрительно бурчал из-за его хобби, но на прошлый день рождения каким-то образом умудрился достать цветные мелки. С тех пор дом семьи Ланж украсился замысловатыми узорами и странными рисунками. </p><p>Не успела Тея закончить с посудой, как на чердаке раздался шум, будто упало что-то тяжелое, а на него — что-то бьющееся.</p><p>— Мальчики? У вас все в порядке? — крикнула она.</p><p>Наверху лестницы появилась голова Раса.</p><p>— Все отлично, мам, — сказал он и снова нырнул в темноту чердака.</p><p>Через некоторое время братья спустились. Рас успел юркнуть в спальню, а вот Рау не так повезло: мать поймала его за шиворот и развернула к себе.</p><p>— Что вы там делали? — спросила она.</p><p>— Чинили бак с водой, — чистосердечно признался Рау.</p><p>— Неужели? Дай-ка я посмотрю на твою мордашку, — ласково произнесла она.</p><p>Рау поднял голову и устремил на мать серьезный взгляд больших голубых глаз. Естественно, он уже успел испачкаться. Тея смочила кончик полотенца, присела на корточки и стала стирать подозрительные полосы грязи с его лица. Как всегда во время этой операции, Рау морщился и отворачивался. Тея не могла сдержать улыбки при виде младшего сына. Совсем кроха, а старается быть полезным.</p><p>— Покажи руки, — мягко велела она.</p><p>Как и следовало ожидать, руки Рау были покрыты жирным слоем смазочной смеси. Тея вздохнула. Надо будет проверить, какие усовершенствования на этот раз внес младшенький. Пока же она пододвинула к раковине скамейку, поставила на нее сына, включила воду и намылила его ладони. Много воды и мыла уйдет, чтобы смыть смесь, в другое время достаточно было бы вытереть руки тряпкой, но сегодня Рау должен выглядеть чистым и опрятным. Чиссы устраивают церемонию оглашения, явка строго обязательна, а хозяев, как бы противно Тее ни было так о них думать, нельзя огорчать. Взгляд благородных и прекрасных представителей их народа не должен касаться ничего неприятного. Во всем они искали совершенства и гармонии. «Зачем тогда они прилетели на нашу планету?» — недоумевала Тея. Ее предки, как и всех в деревне, покинули родную систему, чтобы сбежать от тирании местной элиты и жить свободно. Какое-то время так и было. По всей планете строились новые деревни, в теплом климате вызревали обильные урожаи. Но постепенно зимы становились все холоднее и продолжительнее, урожайность падала, людей косили болезни. В итоге все пришло к тому, что ровесники Теи, их родители, прадеды и прапрадеды привыкли видеть каждый день: вечная зима, скудная охота, плохо отапливаемые жилища. Из всех деревень осталось только три. Появление технологически развитого народа чиссов поначалу восприняли как благословение. За свою помощь они просили самую малость, всего-то...</p><p>— Мам, я не могу найти сапоги! — раздался голос старшего сына.</p><p>— Сейчас помогу, милый, — отозвалась Тея.</p><p>Сочтя, что руки Рау достаточно чисты, она отпустила его, не забыв напоследок поцеловать в макушку. Вместе с Расом она порылась в сундучке с детской обувью, потом в шкафу, а оказались сапоги почему-то под их с мужем кроватью. Тее было отрадно смотреть, как одеваются дети. Когда-то она пеленала их, помогала справиться с пуговицами, слушала их «Я сам!», а когда она состарится, сыновья и их жены будут почтительно подавать ей одежду. Но сейчас мысли о будущем мешали. Мысленно Тея прикинула, сколько еще церемоний оглашения ей предстоит пережить, чтобы наконец вздохнуть спокойно. </p><p>Каждый год в обязательном порядке человеческие дети сдавали тесты чиссов в соответствии со своим возрастом. Вопросы редко касались практических аспектов жизни, вроде того, как починить сломавшийся бойлер, загнать зверя или сориентироваться по звездам. В основном детям предлагались ситуационные задачи морального плана: что ты сделаешь, если узнаешь об обмане друга; поделишься ли ты едой с голодным; как бы ты организовал игру с младшими и тому подобное. Варианты ответов не предлагались. На взгляд Теи, от таких тестов было мало проку. Тем не менее, каким-то образом на их основе чиссы выбирали талантливых детей, которым дарили безбедную и, что особенно важно, вечную жизнь, свойственную их расе. Но цена за это была высока: ребенка навсегда забирали из семьи и, даже когда он становился взрослым, не позволяли ему видеться с родными. Ходили слухи о страшных медицинских опытах, в результате которых у детей менялся цвет кожи и глаз. Тея старалась пропускать их мимо ушей. Думать о том, что это может случиться с одним из ее сыновей, было слишком страшно. </p><p>Дети старше десяти лет не интересовали чиссов, так что Тее осталось пережить четыре страшных дня оглашения — через четыре года Рау исполнится десять, а Расу одиннадцать, можно будет жить спокойно и не просыпаться по ночам от страшных снов. Впрочем, по опыту старших соседок она знала: кошмары о том, как отнимают детей, будут преследовать ее всю жизнь.</p><p>Больше тянуть нельзя. Тея усадила сыновей за стол и начала:</p><p>— Мальчики, у меня для вас плохие новости.</p><p>— — —</p><p>Отцы и матери в чистых нарядных одеждах, если их обноски можно было так назвать, собрались в предбаннике накрытого куполом города чиссов. Название Ксаплар, что на их языке означало «Сияющий», как нельзя лучше подходило высоким домам из стекла и стали. Говорили, что внутри много красивых улиц, транспорта, магазинов и развлечений. Никто из людей не мог знать это наверняка. Их никогда не пускали дальше предбанника, даже на высокие ступени, с которых оглашались решения относительно судьбы их детей: запах немытого человеческого тела был неприятен чиссам. С тех пор, как они появились на этой планете и показали, что теперь они тут хозяева, никто не смел раздражать их. </p><p>Тея хотела встать позади толпы — все равно нельзя предсказать заранее, кого выберут на этот раз, — но муж протолкался в первый ряд и протащил их за собой. Чиссы любили томить ожиданием. Люди в меховых одеждах потели в жарко натопленном помещении и мечтали о том, чтобы в их домах когда-нибудь стало так же тепло. Поговаривали, что семьям избранных чиссы обеспечивали не только содержание, но даже проводили горячее и холодное водоснабжение.</p><p>Наконец, на ступенях появилась высокая стройная женщина с голубой кожей. Ее скромный, но элегантный наряд являл собой яркий контраст с потрепанными меховыми шубами и сапогами людей. Многие отдали бы все ради того, чтобы так одеваться. Ее лицо было прекрасно, но в нем невозможно было усмотреть даже намека на доброту или нежность. «Неужели она будет воспитывать детей?» — с тревогой подумала Тея. Женщина окинула властным взглядом собравшихся людей, и они, как всегда, склонились перед пылающим огнем ее красных глаз.</p><p>— Совет Правящих семей принял решение, — возвестила она холодным голосом на бейсике. — В состав народа чиссов войдут: Нус из семьи Азури, Арч из семьи Рулем...</p><p>По мере того, как она оглашала список, родители подводили к ней тех детей, чьи имена прозвучали. Некоторые были еще слишком малы, чтобы понимать, что происходит; те, что постарше, тихонько хныкали, пытались уцепиться за одежды родителей. Но никто не смел кричать, громко рыдать или иным способом нарушить мрачную торжественность церемонии — ведь иначе чиссы могут передумать, а этого нельзя допустить.</p><p>— Азури повезло, теперь у них будет вдосталь еды, — мрачно сказал муж Теи, когда было названо имя старшей дочери их соседей. — Им всегда везет. И дом расположен ближе к теплоцентрали, и охотничьи угодья достались более обильные, и...</p><p>Тея не слушала его. Соседи отдали дочь без боя, хотя всем было известно, что они очень ее любили. «В мире, где люди вынуждены отдавать своих детей в обмен на еду, да еще и радоваться этому, что-то не в порядке», — подумала Тея и крепче сжала руки сыновей. Каждый хотел, чтобы их ребенок присоединился к народу чиссов, жил в достатке, никогда не знал мук холода и голода, и каждый в глубине души надеялся, что их ребенка не выберут.</p><p>— Мама, мне больно, — пискнул Рас; Рау стоически молчал.</p><p>Только сейчас Тея поняла, что слишком сильно сжала их руки. Она тотчас ослабила хватку и помассировала ладони детей, чтобы восстановить кровоснабжение. Церемония подходила к концу, их имена не назвали, скорее всего, они смогут вернуться домой все вместе. И пусть муж ноет потом хоть всю жизнь, она будет счастлива, что мальчики остались с ней. В кладовке есть еще немного муки и варенья, которое подарила ее мать, можно сделать небольшой торт в честь счастливого возвращения. То-то мальчишки обрадуются.</p><p>— Рас и Рау из семьи Ланж, — с ноткой торжественности произнесла женщина.</p><p>На мгновение стало тихо. Никто не мог поверить в услышанное. Потом начались перешептывания. И среди чужих голосов Тея узнала свой:</p><p>— Нет! Так нельзя!</p><p>— Вот именно! — поддержал ее муж. — Вы всегда забираете только одного ребенка.</p><p>Женщина-чисс посмотрела на них полным возмущения взглядом, но затем смягчилась. Ей велели быть вежливой с родителями этих конкретных детей и заполучить братьев любой ценой. Даже силой, если придется.</p><p>— Но ваши дети исключительно талантливы, — ласково произнесла она. — Отдавать их или нет, ваш выбор. У нас их ждет великое будущее и вечная жизнь, у вас — медленная смерть. Разумеется, ваше содержание будет выдаваться в двойном размере.</p><p>Муж сразу повеселел. Тея не могла поверить: он торгуется за их детей, как за мешки с мукой на рынке. Она прижала к себе мальчиков, отступила на шаг назад и отрицательно покачала головой. Даже если придется бежать в ледяные степи, она готова. По крайней мере, ее сыновья, ее плоть и кровь, которых она любила больше всего на свете, останутся с ней.</p><p>— Не артачься, хуже будет, — зашипела на нее стоявшая рядом соседка.</p><p>Та каждый год она приводила своих детей на церемонию и каждый год ее отсылали прочь. Тея все пятилась и пятилась назад, пока ее мужу это не надоело. Как она ни цеплялась за сыновей, а они — за нее, он вырвал их, взял под мышки — в точности как мешки с мукой — и отнес брыкающихся мальчиков женщине на ступенях. Чисс приняла их с благодарностью. По тому, как она их держала, Тея поняла: эта женщина не имеет детей, никогда не любила их и не полюбит, возможно, сегодня она впервые в жизни прикоснулась к ним.</p><p>Тея не помнила дороги домой, довольных речей мужа, его торжества над Азури и решения завести еще детей, чтобы в будущем их можно было бы так же удачно отдать чиссам. Все, что осталось в ее памяти до самой смерти, это удивленное лицо Раса и сосредоточенная мордашка Рау, когда они оглянулись на нее в последний раз перед тем, как за ними закрылись двери. Единственная надежда жила в ее сердце все отпущенные ей годы — что они будут помнить о матери, несмотря на роскошь и великолепие жизни у чиссов.</p><p>— — —</p><p>Тепло, даже жарко. Чисто до стерильности. Все новое, гладкое и блестящее — не чета самодельной мебели в старых домиках, где они жили раньше. Такими были первые впечатления детей о мире, где им предстояло жить. Чисские женщины отмыли дурно пахнущих малышей (те долго не хотели вылезать из теплой воды, они впервые узнали о существовании больших удобных ванн, пены для купания и шампуней, которые не щиплют глаза) и переодели в пижамы. Их подопечные пришли в восторг от ощущения мягкой ткани на теле. По чисским представлениям это были довольно уродливые наряды, но дети чувствовали себя в них знатными особами. Подушки и матрасы были мягкими, одеяла — не колючими, еда — удивительной. Повсюду много места и света.</p><p>Но к ночи восторг прошел. Детям не хватало тепла тел родителей или братьев с сестрами. Ребята постарше знали, что больше никогда не увидятся с родными, и из чувства детской мстительности постарались донести это до младших. Когда спальни на этаже заполнились плачем, дежурные не встревожились. Каждый год одно и то же. Скорее бы началось переливание! Малыши войдут в процедурную слабыми потомками людей, а выйдут всесильными чиссами. Они забудут прежнюю никчемную жизнь и будут верить, что всегда были чиссами. Каждый год в комнате дежурных заводился разговор о том, как несправедливо некогда обошлась с ними природа: наделила чисский народ силой, знаниями, вечной жизнью — всем, кроме возможности иметь детей. Все поражались, как это возможно, что столь низкие создания, как люди, могут рожать здорового ребенка каждый год. А благородные чисские дамы не в состоянии сделать то, с чем легко справляются даже животные. Много веков их народ искал расу, похожую на них внешне и совместимую генетически. И пускай в итоге пришлось осесть на этой промерзшей планете, лучшего варианта, чем люди, не сыскать.</p><p>На следующий день детей повели в процедурную. Им сказали, что врачи хотят проверить их здоровье. Как только ребенок садился на кушетку, ему делали укол легкого снотворного, передавали на руки анестезиологам и звали следующего.  </p><p>Вечером на медицинский этаж поднялся высокопоставленный гость. Все встречные низко кланялись ему, он отвечал едва заметным кивком головы. Даже этот ничтожный знак внимания с его стороны много значил. Женщина, вчера огласившая имена избранных, вышла ему навстречу и присела в глубоком реверансе.</p><p>— Синдик Митт'ари'нуруодо, как любезно с вашей стороны навестить нас. Взгляните на наши новые поступления: три мальчика и три девочки, от четырех до семи стандартных лет, отличные образцы, — почти пропела она, протягивая падд.</p><p>Синдик небрежно махнул рукой.</p><p>— Не трудитесь, Ра'заки, моя заявка уже одобрена. Семья Митт забирает братьев Ланж, — безапелляционно заявил он.</p><p>— Обоих? — воскликнула Ра'заки, но тут же взяла себя в руки. — Простите мое удивление, но это беспрецедентный случай. Каждой благородной семье полагается только один ребенок.</p><p>На губах Митт'ари'нуруодо появилась саркастическая улыбка того, кто привык обходить законы и правила.</p><p>— Также положено забирать только одного ребенка от одних родителей, но здесь особая ситуация, — пояснил он. — Мы давно наблюдали за отпрысками семьи Ланж. Эти дети — будущее нашего народа, и я не позволю традициям и предрассудкам встать на пути прогресса.</p><p>Лицо Ра'заки побледнело. Она поднесла руки к груди в умоляющем жесте и прошептала:</p><p>— Тише, прошу вас, нас могут услышать. Что скажут главы других семей, когда узнают?</p><p>— Это не ваша забота. Решение принято мной, и я за него отвечу, если придется. Но насколько я понимаю, были выявлены и другие достойные кандидаты, которых мы примем в следующем году. </p><p>— Верно, хотя никого настолько выдающегося, как братья Ланж. Другие семьи могут подать протест...</p><p>— Семья Митт готова уступить свою квоту недовольным. Закончим на этом, — глаза синдика грозно сверкнули. — Я пришел взглянуть на новое приобретение. Покажите мне братьев.</p><p>Ра'заки сделала еще один реверанс и, пробормотав «Следуйте за мной», повела высокого гостя в процедурную.</p><p>— Как проходит процесс переливания крови? — спросил он по пути.</p><p>— Успешно. В младшей возрастной группе он завершен на восемьдесят процентов, в средней — на шестьдесят пять.</p><p>Они свернули за угол и остановились перед широким окном, отделявшим процедурную от коридора. Шестеро детей лежали на койках под наркозом, рядом с каждым стоял аппарат с двумя большими баками. Человеческая кровь постепенно выкачивалась из их тел и заменялась на чисскую. Считалось, что она поступает от анонимных доноров, но синдик отлично знал, как работает система. Тот, кто позаботился о себе заранее, мог получить ребенка, в чьих венах течет его собственная кровь. Митт'ари'нуруодо спросил, кто из малышей — братья Ланж. Ра'заки указала на две крайние справа койки. </p><p>Кожа мальчиков уже приобрела бледно-голубой цвет, к концу процедуры он станет более насыщенным. Этого нельзя было увидеть, но глаза детей тоже менялись. Когда они проснутся, то будут смотреть на мир красными глазами чиссов. Вместе с чужой кровью придут новые воспоминания, укрепится тело и дух. Эти дети не узнают нелепых человеческих эмоций, болезней, угасания и естественной смерти. Они станут частью народа чиссов и будут служить ему верой и правдой. Из уважения к их родителям им оставят только полученные при рождении имена, пусть даже они никогда не узнают, кто именно дал их им.</p><p>— Они выглядят такими хрупкими и очаровательными в это время. Удивительно, правда? — с ноткой нежности в голосе произнес Митт'ари'нуруодо.</p><p>— Не разделяю вашего восторга на этот счет. На мой взгляд, они все отвратительны, пока не вступят в возраст понимания, — пожала плечами Ра'заки.</p><p>Промелькнувшая в синдике нежность тут же исчезла. Он развернулся и пошел прочь, на ходу проинструктировав спешившую за ним женщину:</p><p>— Начальными стадиями обучения займется семья Митт. Сообщите мне, когда дети проснутся к новой жизни.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>